


Loving You Is A HABIT Of Mine(HABIT X Reader)

by Scourgefan12



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: HABIT meets a human that piques his interest. He decides to have a bit of fun.





	Loving You Is A HABIT Of Mine(HABIT X Reader)

You had just been seeing this guy, HABIT was his name, for about a week. He was interesting, to say the least. First of all, he wasn't human, but instead he was a demon possessing a human's body. How did you know he wasn't lying about that? Because he possessed you to prove it, only for a few minutes though.

He was also a murderer. You knew this because you lived with him, and he certainly didn't bother trying to hide it.

Why did you live with him? Well, it was a mixture of him sweet talking you into it, and the fact that you literally couldn't leave if you tried. The doors were locked from the outside or something, only he could open them. Speaking of which, you were currently in his living room, on his couch.

It wasn't like it was a problem though. You liked it here. Sure, you were pretty freaked out at the whole killing people thing at first, but it seemed like he wasn't gonna do anything to you. Plus, he was a really nice guy once you spent some time with him. Well, as long as you ignored all the sass and bitchiness.

Not to mention he had a pretty good sense of humor. Dark, but good. Sure, when he talked about how he played the xylophone on someone's exposed ribs, he was probably being serious, but you took things like that as jokes for the sake of your own sanity.

Now that you were thinking about HABIT, you wondered where he was. Sure, he told you that he was going out, but he didn't say where to, or what he was doing. Although, you could probably guess the latter.

You weren't sure why he left you in his house alone for so long. You could easily break a window and escape, or steal some of his shit, or do both, if it weren't for the fact that he'd probably kill you if you did.

Not that you were complaining, you liked alone time as much as anyone else.

As you were thinking, you heard the front door open. "Honey, I'm home." A certain demon greeted you in a sing-song voice.

You smiled slightly. Speak of the devil. "Hey babe." You said back.

He sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He had blood on him. Of course. "So, what have you been doing while I was gone?"

You shrugged. "Not much, really."

His smile widened. "Got something for ya."

This brought a smile to your face. "Oh really, what is it?"

He pulled a really expensive looking golden bracelet out of his pocket before slipping it onto your wrist.

For a moment you were actually touched that he would bother getting this for you. "Where did you get it?"

"Some guy wandering through the forest just kinda had it on him, and I thought about how good it would look on you."

So he stole it off a person that he'd killed. You felt like you should've expected that. Still, it was the thought that counted, you supposed.

"You know what we should do later tonight?" He said, pulling you closer.

You answered by raising an eyebrow.

"There's this real fancy restaurant nearby, and I thought that since we haven't been on a proper date yet, it might be fun."

You thought for a moment. You'd never really been to a fancy restaurant before, and you weren't really sure how to feel. Weren't those expensive anyway? Did HABIT even have the money for that? If he didn't would he make you pay? You didn't have that kind of money, your wallet was still at your house, which you couldn't get to because you were locked in his house.

He interrupted your thoughts. "Come on, it'll be my treat."

Well, that answered that.

"Tell you what." He decided to keep talking. "I'll even let you get ready at your place, we'll meet up there at like eight."

And that settled that. You couldn't really say no to that offer. Not that you were going to before, but the chance to go to your own house again sealed the deal. You nodded at him.

"Awesome, see you there."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were just exiting the restaurant with HABIT. That went a lot better than you'd expected, you'd actually really enjoyed yourself. Most of the dinner was spent fucking around, nudging each other with your feet, making terrible jokes and such. It had been really fun. On top of that, they'd also had your favorite food there, so you couldn't really complain.

Now you two were outside the building, getting ready to go back to his place. He didn't have a car though, so you guys were walking.

"You know, I had a lot of fun tonight." You said to him as you passed a few buildings.

"Yeah, me too." He stopped you two for a moment.

You looked over at him curiously.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.." He said, pulling you close.

You blushed. Was he going to say what you thought he was going to?

He pulled you even closer, your foreheads almost touching. "I.."

Just as you were beginning to wonder when he was going to finish his sentence, you felt a sharp pain in the area between your chest and stomach. You looked down, trembling. He was holding a knife, which was planted firmly inside of you. You could feel yourself bleeding.

His sweet smile turned into a humorous smirk. "I can't believe you actually fell for all that." He snickered, pulling out the knife and jabbing it into your chest.

You coughed up some blood. You couldn't believe this. How had you fallen for this so easily? Why did you think you could actually trust him.

He laughed, kicking you down. He stabbed you one more time, right between your ribs.

You'd never been in more pain in your life, physically and emotionally.

He twisted the knife as he pulled it out that time. As he watched the light fade from your eyes, he chuckled and said one last thing. "Get fucked, (y/n)" Before giving your corpse a playful kick and walking away.


End file.
